una historia de amor
by womanotaku
Summary: juvia es una joven huérfana que fue adoptada por la familia fullbuster, ahí conoce a su nuevo hermano, pero al conocerlo se enamora perdidamente le joven ¡que hará juvia con eso que siente hacia gray? ¡sentirá el lo mismo por ella? soy nueva denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi primera historia por favor denle una oportunidad, me inspire en otra historia que leí

Resumen:

Juvia es una joven huérfana que fue adoptada por la familia fullbuster cuando tenía 10 años, muy ansiosa de poder conocer a su nueva familia, pero no solo conoce su familia sino también a su primer amor que no es nada más ni nada menos que su hermano ¿Cómo enfrentará este amor que siente asía él? ¿Será mutuo o no?

Aclaraciones

Las letras cursivas son de pensamiento

Las letras en negro son diálogos

Palabras entre paréntesis son comentarios o aclaraciones

Los personajes no me pertenecen son hiro mashima

Bueno los dejo con la historia

Una joven pareja se encontraban en una oficina firmando lo últimos papeles de adopción (no tengo ni idea que se hace para adoptar un niño), mientras tanto afuera de aquella oficina se encontraba una joven de pelo y ojos azules llamada juvia, muy impaciente por conocer a su nueva familia.

Cuando salieron Silver y Mika ya con los papeles listos, le sonrío a la joven y la llevaron a su nueva casa

Allí les presentaron a un joven de cabello y ojos negro, Gray fullbuster, quien la miraba muy seriamente, mientras que ella solo le sonrío estrechándole la mano.

Al ver Gray su sonrisa se sonrojo, se dio la vuelta y se fue

Juvia quedo sorprendida y se sintió triste al ver que el joven no estaba contento de conocerla

Mika al ver el comportamiento de su hijo se enojo y le dijo a juvia que no se preocupara que el era así, que ya verá que con el tiempo se llevaran mejor.

Ya habían pasado 6 años y el comportamiento de gray no mejoraba, aunque juvia asía todo lo posible por llamar la atención el simplemente la ignoraba.

Al igual como paso esta tarde

destello negro

Juvia se encontraba en la cocina de su casa cocinando una rica cena para ella y gray ya que silve y mika no se encontraban y a ella le toco cocinar

Juvia se encontraba muy feliz cocinando ya que esa comida ida iba hacer para su amado gray, desde que lo conoció se enamoro de él, aunque él no le asía caso ella seguía intentando de que él se figara en ella. Así que por eso se encontraba cocinando para él.

Juvia se encontraba tarareando una melodía muy concentrada preparando la cena que no se dio cuenta que la estaba observando un apuesto joven.

Gray al llegar a la casa y al darse cuenta que no había nadie, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó se dirigió a la cocina, allí se dio encontró con una peli azul cantando mientras cocinaba.

Se quedo parado viendo como la joven preparaba la cena, como se movía de un lado a otro cortando y picando los ingredientes.

Formo una sonrisa al pensar en lo hermosa que era, desde que conoció a juvia se enamoro de ella, y es por esa razón por la que se alejaba de ella, porque sabía que no la podía tener a la joven.

**Gray-sama!** – le grito juvia, sacándolo de su pensamiento

El peli negro dio un brinco y se sonrojo al ver que lo habían descubierto

**Juvia no sabía que ya había llegado, bienvenido gray-sama**- le dijo con una gran sonrisa la joven

**E…eh si llegue recién**- le dijo muy serio gray

**La cena estará lista en unos minutos gray-sama**- le dijo sonriente la joven

Gray al ver eso se sonrojo a sí que se dio la vuelta y se fue

Juvia al ver como el peli negro seguía igual de indiferente soltó un suspiro y siguió cocinando, diciéndose que eso pronto iba a cambiar,

Rato después apareció gray con ropa distinta.

**Juvia… eh… sabes donde están mis padres?** – pregunto gray

**Ellos salieron a una junta muy importante, así que no van a llegar a cenar**-les respondió juvia

**Eh!... entonces cenaremos los dos solos**- le pregunto gray muy nervioso

**Hai-** le contesto con una sonrisa la joven

Gray no sabía que hacer, no podía estar solo con la joven, asique se invento una escusa.

**Lo siento pero yo también voy a salir, recordé que tenía que encontrarme con lucy y natzu, así que no voy a cenar… chao**- salió muy rápido el joven sin darle tiempo a juvia en responder

**Que le vaya bien gray-sama**- dijo juvia bajando la cabeza desanimadamente

Fin de destello negro

Juvia suspiro al recordar ese día, aunque era viernes y eso ocurrió el miércoles, no podía dejar de sentirse triste por ese día. Se encontraban en el salón de clases, no muy pendiente de lo que decía el profesor, volvió a suspirar

**Que pasa juvia te veo desanimada, que ocurre**- le pregunto su mejor amigar meredy

**No es nada meredy-san, juvia se encuentra bien**-le dijo la joven no muy convincente

Meredy la miro con preocupación, pero luego sonrío

**Ya sé que te puede animar juvia**- le dijo

**Qué cosa**- le pregunto no muy animada

**Qué te parece si vamos a bailar y así te animas un poco olvidándote de los problemas**- le dijo la peli rosa muy sonriente

Juvia se quedo pensando un rato sobre la invitación de su amiga

_Quizás meredy-san tenga razón, si juvia sale se podrá despejar un rato y ya no se sentirá desanimada- _pensó la peli azul

**Claro a juvia le encantaría**- le contesto la peli azul muy sonriente

**Siii**i- chillo muy feliz la peli rosa

Mientras tanto en otro salón de clases se encontraba un peli negro mirando la ventana muy ajeno de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

_No puedo seguir así, me hago daño a mí y también a juvia, pero no se qué hacer, no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por ella, no puedo olvidarla, y me da tanta rabia que seamos hermanos no poder estar con ella por eso-_ se decía gray así mismo

**Oe gray**-le sacándole de su pensamiento una joven de pelo rubio

**Eh… que pasa lucy**- le pregunto gray

**Hoy ahí vamos a ir a bailar quieres acompañarnos**-le pregunto la joven

**Si porque no**- le dijo

_Así podre distraerme un poco-_ pensó el peli negro

Juvia ya se encontraba vistiéndose para la fiesta, se puso una polera sin manga de color celeste, unas calzas junto con un short café y botas, se amarro el pelo en una coleta y se retoco con un poco de base y salió

**Mika-san juvia va a salir con merely-san a bailar, así que juvia no va a cenar**- le dijo la peli azul

**Que te vaya bien, diviértete y no llegues muy tarde juvia**- le dijo la mujer

**Hai Mika** -san Juvia se va

La joven salió camino a la disco, donde se iba a juntar con merely

Mientras tanto en la casa fullbuster un joven de pelo negro se encontraba alistándose para salir, iba vestido con unos jeans y una polera azul

**Mama voy a salir, así que llegare tarde no me esperen a cenar**- le dijo el fullbuster

Salió tan rápido que mika no le alcanzo a contestar ni a decirle nada.

El joven iba camino a la disco para encontrarse con sus amigos, una vez hayi no le costo nada encontrarlos así que se acerco a conversar con ellos

**Gray!-**le grito una rubia

**Hasta que por fin llegas hielito**-le dijo desafiante un peli roza

**Que quieres pelear flamitas**-le contesto gray muy molesto

**Callaos!**-le grito una joven de cabello escarlata

**Hai!**-dijeron juntos los jóvenes con cierto miedo

Lucy solo sonrió al ver la escena tan familiar

**Bueno ya que dejaron de pelear porque no vamos a bailar**- le dijo muy animada lucy

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la pista a bailar, todos menos un peli negro que se dirigió al bar para pedir algo para tomar

Punto De Vista gris

Todos se dirigían a la pista, yo no quería bailar asi que me dirigi al bar para poder pedir algo para tomar, cuando iba camino al bar cuando escuche una voz muy conocida, me di vuelta y ahí estaba aquella chica que me tenia loco

_Que esta asiendo aquí y con quien esta bailando-_ pensó gray con el seño fundido

Espero que les haya gustado luego subiré un nuevo capítulo, tratare de que no sea tan larga ya que también quiero empezar a escribir otras.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov juvia

Llegue a la puerta de la discoteca y ahí estaba merely-san esperándome, pero no estaba sola junto a ella se encontraba de un joven de pelo negro, que esta vestido completamente de negro, se encontraban hablando muy animadamente, así que me acerque a ellos

**Hola merely-san perdona la demora**-le dije

**A no te preocupes también acabo de llegar**-me contesta

Le dirijo una mirada al pelinegro, pero antes de decir algo merely-san se adelanta

**Juvia el es rogue, estudia en sabertooth**-me dijo merely-san

**Roguer ella es juvia de la que te comente**- dijo dirigiéndose al pelinegro

**Mucho gusto juvia es un placer conocerte**-me dijo muy educadamente el joven dándome la mano

**e…el gusto es de juvia rogue-san**-le dije muy nerviosa, nunca me he relacionado mucho con los chicos solo con gray-sama y con gajeel-kun, de alguna manera me ponía nerviosa, aunque no puedo negar que es guapo.

**Ne porque no entramos ya**-dijo muy sonriente merely-san

**Claro**-contestamos al mismo tiempo

Una vez dentro, me quede sorprendida, había muchas personas tanto bailando como conversando. Nos dirigimos a una mesa que se encontraba desocupada, una vez instalada rogue-san nos fue a buscar algo que tomar, así que aproveche este momento para preguntarle a merely-san sobre el.

**eh… merely-san desde cuando conoce a rogue-san**-le pregunte

**a lo conozco de hace 10 minutos**-me contesto

**QUE! Lo conoces de hace 10 minutos y lo dejaste que este con nosotras a una persona que apenas conoces**-le dije alterada

**Tranquila juvia, no pasa nada, si lo conozco recién pero ya se cosas de el, además no se nota una persona desconfiada o peligros**-me contesto muy tranquilamente

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando llego rogue con los vasos de jugos

**Aquí tienen**-nos dijo

**Gracias-** le contestamos al mismo tiempo

Yo le quede mirando un rato, algo me decía que era de confianza que no era una mala persona, pero no quería confiarme. De repente él se da vuelta y se nos cruzan las miradas

**Te gustaría bailar**-me dijo un poco nervioso y creo que un poco sonrojado

**Eh… pues… a juvia no le gusta bailar**- le contesto igual de nerviosa y creo que me puse roja

A pero que dices juvia anda a bailar, para eso estamos aquí diviértete- me dijo merely-san

Pero antes que yo le dijera algo se levanta y me tira a la pista de baile y me empuja hacia roguer-san mientras que ella se iba a bailar con otra persona. Suspiro, no me queda de otra que bailar con el

Pov gray

Me quede petrificado cuando vi a juvia bailando con otra persona que no era yo, así que me acerque esquivando a las otras personas que bailaban y llegue a su lado tomándola del brazo muy fuerte, está enojado.

**Que haces aquí**-prácticamente le grite

Ella me miro asustada y sorprendida

**Gra..gray-sama que hace aquí**- me dijo un poco asustada por el grito que le mande, pero no me importa estoy enojado no celoso de que ella esté aquí bailando con otro

**Contesta**- le volví a gritar

**Quien eres tú y porque le gritas así a juvia** - me dijo el joven que estaba con ella

**Eso a ti no te incumbe**- le dije muy enojado

Me fije que estaba haciendo una escena y juvia se encontraba a en shock, así que la agarre y la lleve afuera, no antes de dirigirle una mirada feroz al acompañante de juvia

Una vez afuera, llame a un taxi y nos fuimos a casa. En el camino no dijimos nada, solo nos dirigíamos miradas de vez en cuando

Cuando llegamos a la casa las luces estaban apagadas, me imagino que ya están todos acostado, le dirijo una mirada a juvia que estaba con la cabeza agachas, suspire, la volví a tomar del brazo y la lleve a dentro de la casa

**Gray-sama**- me traba de decir algo pero yo solo la mire con la cara toda enojada y se callo, subimos las escaleras, quería conversar con ella así que la lleve a mi cuarto, una vez a dentro la volví a mirar, estaba asustada, volví a suspirar

**Juvia… yo…lo siento no debí haberte sacado así ni mucho menos gritarte de esa forma… pero cuando te vi ahí bailando con ese tipo me dio mucha rabia**- le dije desviando la mirada

Eso quiere decir que gray-sama estaba celoso que juvia estaba bailando con otra persona-me dijo

Le iba a decir que no estaba celoso, pero al ver su cara con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene no pude decirle que no

**Si**-le dije desviando de nuevo la mirada sonrojado

Como no me decía nada volví a mirarla pero me sorprendí al ver unas lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos azules

**Juvia que pasa, porque lloras**- le dije muy nervioso, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorando ni mucho menos juvia

**Juvia…no entiende a gray-sama, primero ignora a juvia y ahora dice que esta celoso porque juvia estaba con otro hombre… juvia no entiende…está jugando con los sentimientos de juvia , es importante para gray-sama o no**-me dijo con mas lagrimas en los ojos, se me partió el corazón, no podía seguir haciéndole eso está llorando por mi culpa, por ser un cobarde pero ya no, no va a llorar mas es hora de decirle lo que siento por ella, me acerque y coloque las manos en sus cara secándole las lagrimas

**Claro que eres importante**- le dije muy cerca de sus labios

Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que le haya gustado, hasta la próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Pov juvia

**Claro que eres importante**-me dijo gray-sama cada vez más cerca de mis labios, me quede en shock por lo cerca que estaba y las palabras que me dijo con tanto amor, instintivamente cerré los ojos creyendo que se trataba de un sueño pero no lo era, sentí los labios de gray-sama junto a los míos, es mi primer beso y es con la persona que amo, era un beso cálido lleno de amor, no duro mucho pero duro lo suficiente para darme a entender lo que significo para el

Gray-sama se separo de mi con sus mejillas un poco rojas yo estaba igual o más roja que él, nos quedamos mirando un rato no decía nada, quizás no sabía que decir pero quería aclarar esto estaba confundida no entendía las acciones de gray-sama a pesar que el beso me hacia entender que el me amaba no entendía porque entonces me trataba tan distante. Estaba a punto de decirle algo pero él se adelanto

**Te amo siempre, lo he hecho… desde la primera vez que te vi**-me dijo, yo volví a estar en shock, me dijo que me amaba, que siempre lo hizo, esto debe ser un sueño, no puede ser el me ama, estaba tan feliz que comencé a llorar pero no era de tristeza sino de felicidad, al saber que gray-sama el chico que siempre he querido corresponde a mis sentimiento, estaba tan feliz.

**Juvia no llores por favor… perdón no debía a verlo dicho… yo lo siento**- me dijo muy preocupado al ver que estaba llorando

**No gray-sama no se disculpe con juvia… no está enojada por eso…es solo que siempre he querido escuchar esas palabras de la boca de gray-sama y juvia se encuentra feliz de que la ame**- le dije mostrándole una sonrisa

**Juvia también lo ama gray-sama**- le dije dejando de llorar, el solo me miro como si trataba de analizar lo que acabo decir. Rato después se le forma una gran sonrisa que hace que me sonroje y agacho mi cabeza pero algo me sujeta el mentón y me hace subir de nuevo la cabeza es ahí donde vuelve a besarme, pero esta vez no fue tierno sino lleno de pasión, me mordió el labio haciendo que abriera un poco la boca aprovechando eso para meter la lengua, sentí como jugaba su legua dentro de mi boca explorando cada rincón de de ella así que decidí hacer lo mismo, comenzó una batalla con nuestras lenguas hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente que nos obligo a separarnos, nos volvimos a mirar pero ahora ya no estaba insegura de los sentimientos de gray-sama hacia mi

**Gray ya llegaste**- escuchamos la voz de mika-san al otro lado de la puerta

**Si ya llegue**- le contesto gray-sama un poco molesto

**Qué bien… sabes si juvia también llego**-le pregunto un poco insegura

**Si ya llego yo la traje**- le dijo

**A qué bueno… buenas noches** –le dijo mika-san ya alejándose, yo volví la mirada hacia el

**Juvia cree que también se tiene que ir a costar**- le dije

**Si creo que sí, ya es tarde y debes estar cansada**- me dijo

**Buenas noches gray-sama**- le dije dándome la vuelta pero me agarro de la mano haciendo que quedara frente del, le quede mirando muy sorprendida el solo me sonrió y me abrazo

**Buenas noches mi amada juvia, que descanses**-me susurro en la oreja ocasionando que me sonroje, se separo y me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, volví a darme la vuelta para marcharme

**Juvia…esto…mañana te gustaría salir con migo…no se a donde quieras…si es que quieres**-me dijo un poco nervioso

**Si a juvia le encantaría salir con gray-sama**- le dije muy feliz, me estaba pidiendo una cita iba a salir con gray-sama a una cita que feliz estoy

**Bien entonces es una cita**-me dijo sonriendo pero a la vez sonrojado

Yo asentí, igual de sonrojada que él y salí de su cuarto. Cuando llegue al mío me tire a la cama muy feliz no podía creer lo que estaba pasando el me ama, lo hace y mañana tendré una cita con él, no podía creer lo, así que me levante de mi cama y me puse el pijama para ir a dormir no podía esperar estaba muy nerviosa e impaciente por la cita de mañana, hasta que el cansancio estuvo presente y me quede dormida.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que le guste, lo hice un poco corto pero espero que los otros sean más largos aunque no prometo nada.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov juvia

Me desperté por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, mire la hora y eran las 10:15 AM, me frote los ojos y me dirigí al baño a bañarme, una vez ya bañada me dirigí a mi cuarto para vestirme pero alguien toco la puerta era mika-san diciéndome que el desayuno estaba listo así que me vestí lo más rápido que pude, me puse un vestido que me lleva un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con calzas, unas botas y una chaqueta, como estamos cerca de la época de invierno hoy día no amaneció muy bonito se ven unas pocas nubes y hace un poco de frio. Cuando salí me encontré con gray-sama que al verme se acerco a mí.

**Te ves muy bien, hoy no es un día muy bonito para pasear al parque así que tenía pensado llevarte a otro lugar**-me dijo con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas, cuando me dijo eso no sabia que decir me tenia sorprendida hasta que me acorde de lo que había pasado ayer en la noche y que me había dicho que hoy íbamos a salir

**O no era verdad no era un sueño**-pensé hasta que escuche a gray-sama reírse

**Creíste que era un sueño juvia**-me dijo sonriendo

Lo dije en voz alta-le pregunte muy avergonzada

**Sí, pero no importa yo también creo que es un sueño que estemos juntos, después de tanto tiempo de haberte amado hoy por fin puedo decírtelo y tu correspondes a mi sentimientos, me siento muy feliz, gracias**-terminando de decir eso me roba un beso, yo no sabía que decir me sentía en las nubes, no era un sueño, me dice cosas tan lindas y a demás me roba un beso estoy tan feliz que me pondría a saltar, pero alguien me saco de mi fantasía tirándome de la mano

**Ven vamos que el desayuno está listo y mi madre se enoja si dejamos enfriarlo, a demás entre más rápido comemos más rápido salimos para estar juntos**-me dijo eso ultimo guiñándome un ojo, yo casi me derrito, pero tenía razón entre más rápido comemos más tiempo puedo estar con él.

Al llegar al comedor gray-sama me soltó la mano y se fue a sentar a su puesto mientras que yo hacía lo mismo, al sentarme me di cuenta que ya todo estaba servido, solo faltaba mika-san en la mesa

**Buenos días, espero que hayan dormido bien**-nos dijo mika-san

**Buenos día mika-san, si juvia durmió muy bien**-le dije sonriendo

**Hola**-le dijo gray-sama fríamente, mika-san ya está acostumbrada de la manera tan fría que saluda así que no le dice nada y se va a sentar. Estuvimos un buen rato sin hablar solo no dedicábamos a comer el rico desayuno que hizo mika-san, ella es muy buena cocinando la mayoría de las cosas que yo sé hacer es porque ella me enseña, es muy buena con migo al igual que silver-san, que ahora se encuentra en una reunión de la empresa.

**Juvia como estuvo la fiesta ayer, lo pasaste bien**-me pregunto mika-san

**He…si juvia lo paso bien**-le dije sonriendo

**Supe ayer que gray te trajo que bueno no me hubiera gustado que te hubieses venido sola tan tarde**-dijo

**Pues si gray-sama me trajo fue una coincidencia que nos encontráramos**-le dije

**Una muy buena coincidencia**-dijo gray-sama con una sonrisa de lado mirándonos, yo solo me sonroje y baje la cabeza recordando lo de ayer, de nuevo se estuvo en silencio, terminamos de comer, yo ayude a mika-san a levantar la mesa y a lavar los paltos, al terminar me fui a mi cuarto, de camino allí me tope con gray-sama que estaba parado en mi puerta

**Que pasa gray-sama**-le pregunte

**Te estaba esperando, ya estas lista**-me pregunto

**Si juvia ya esta lista solo me tomo el pelo y vamos**- le dije entrando a mi cuarto pero él me tomo de la mano y me tiro hacia él, cayendo en su pecho

**No hace falta te ves muy bien con el pelo suelto cayéndose como cascada**-me dijo abrasándome muy cerca de mus labios, pero algo nos interrumpió obligándonos a separarnos y eso fie el grito de mika-san llamando a gray-sama

**Te espero abajo en la salida…a y es en serio que te ves mejor con el pelo suelto-**me dijo dirigiéndose donde se encontraba mika-san

Yo con una sonrisa boba en mi cara entre a mi cuarto dando saltitos literalmente, me dirigí al baño, tome mi peineta y empecé a cepillarme el pelo, pensé en lo que me había dicho gray-sama así que decidí dejarme el pelo suelto, ya una vez lista salí del mi cuarto dirigiéndome a donde se encontraba gray-sama, una vez ahí vi que me estaba esperando en la puerta

**Juvia ya esta lista gray-sama, ahora ya podemos irnos**-le dije sonriendo

**Bien vamos, ya le avise a mi mama que íbamos a salir**-me dijo tomándome de la mano llevándome para afuera

**Donde vamos gray-sama**-le pregunte muy curiosa

**Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa**-me dijo llevándome hacia su moto

**Espero que no te de miedo ir en moto**-me dijo con una media sonrisa

**No a juvia no le da miedo ir en moto**-le dije no tan convencía, es la primera vez que subo en una y la verdad si me da un poco de miedo

**Tranquila no va a pasar nada yo voy a estar con tigo y lo único que tienes que hacer es agarrarte muy fuerte de mi**-me dijo atrayéndome hacia él, tomándome de la cintura, yo lo único que pude hacer es asentir

**Bien, ven sube ponte esto**- Me dijo pasándome un casco-**tratare de ir lo más despacio que pueda bueno**

Subí a la moto con él, enrolle los brazos en las caderas de él y partió. Anduvimos unos 20 minutos en la moto hasta que gray-sama paro

**Ya llegamos**-me dijo apagando la moto y bajando, yo hice lo mismo

**Donde estamos**-le pregunte

**En un parque**-me contesto tomándome de la mano llevándome hacia dentro

**¿Un parque?...pero eso no parece parque**-le dije confundida

**No, no es un parque cualquiera**-me dijo sonriendo llevándome más rápido

**No entiendo gray-sama como no es un parque cualquiera, juvia está confundida**-le dije ladeando la cabeza

**Ya lo veras**- me dijo entregándome una de las sonrisas mas sexis que haya visto

Una vez a dentro me quede muy sorprendida, jamás creí que me iba a traer a este lugar

**Es…es UN PARQUE DE PATINAGE**-dije muy emocionada

**Si creí que te iba a gustar patinar**-me dijo sonriendo por cómo había reaccionado

**Si, si me encanta muchas gracias gray-sama**-le dije saltando a sus brazos

**Jajajja, que bueno que te guste**-me dijo tomándome de la cintura dándome un beso

**Ven, vamos a buscar los patines**-me dijo

**Hai**-le conteste un poco sonrojada por lo que había ocurrido

Nos acercamos hacia la recepcionista a pedirle los patines, al parecer gray-sama ya los tenía arrendados ya que se lo pasaron al tiro con solo decirle su nombre

**Bien toma**-me dijo pasándome los patines-sabes ponértelos-me pregunto mientras él se los ponía

**Si juvia sabe ponérselos**-le dije ya con ellos puestos, el me sonrió

**Sabes patinar**-me pregunto llevándome a la pista

**Si**-le dije

**¿Si? Ya habías patinado antes**-me pregunto entrando en la pista

**Si la primera vez que vine fue con merudy-san y ella me enseño, bueno aunque eso fue hace mucho, no creo que se me haya olvidado**-le dije

**Bueno entonces a patinar**-me dijo agarrándome de la mano empezando a patinar

Estuvimos mucho rato patinando al principio me costó un poco acostumbrarme pero gray-sama me ayudo, el es muy bueno patinando. Como ya llevábamos mucho tiempo patinando y la pista era muy fría que empezó a darme un poco de frio así que trate de calentarme las manos con mi aliento

**Tienes frio**-me pregunto gray-sama al ver lo que estaba haciendo

**Si un poco**-le dije temblando

**Ven, vamos a tomar un chocolate caliente**-me dijo dándome la mano

**Hai**-le dije tomándola

Nos fuimos a unas mesas que se encontraban fuera de la pista, mientras esperaba a gray-sama empezó a fijar la mirada en la pista había muchas parejas patinando al ver eso sonrió, nosotros también somos una pareja y eso me hace muy feliz

**Toma**-me dijo gray-sama sacándome de mis pensamientos, entregándome el chocolate

**Gracias**-le dije tomándolo

**En que pensabas**-me pregunto mientras soplaba el chocolate

**En la gran cantidad de parejas que vienen a patinar**-le dije tomando un poco

**Si y nosotros estamos igual**-me dijo

**Si y eso hace a juvia muy feliz**-le dije sonriendo

**Como lo has pasado**-me pregunto

**Muy bien, juvia siempre quiso venir**-le dije

**Qué bueno-**me dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Nos quedamos un buen rato sin hablar hasta que gray-sama rompió el silencio

**Mi madre dijo que iba a salir esta noche con mi padre a una cena que tenia con algunos empresarios de mi padre, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros dos solos**-me dijo con una sonrisa picara-**que te gustaría hacer**

**mm…que tal si vemos una película**-le dije sonriendo

**Claro devuelta pasamos por una y aprovechamos de comprar algo para comer**-me dijo

**hai…pero juvia puede cocinar gray-sama**-le dije

**No es necesario compramos algo en el camino así nos ponemos a ver al tiro la película**-me contesto terminándose el chocolate caliente

**Bien, vamos**-me pregunto

**Qué hora es**-le pregunte no sabía qué hora era se me había perdido la noción del tiempo

**Las 8:30 PM**-me contesto

**Que tan tarde, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?**-le pregunte muy sorprendida llevamos casi todo el día y no me di ni cuenta

**Bueno no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí pero acuérdate que almorzamos a las 3:30 PM y eso ya era tarde**-me contesto

**Si tienes razón no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que llevamos patinando, seme paso volando la hora**-le dije un poco triste no me quería ir la había pasado tan bien que no quería que terminara el día

**No te preocupes, podemos volver a venir cuando tú quieras**-dijo al ver mi expresión de tristeza

**Enserio, eso sería genial**-le dije tomándolo del brazo, el me sonrió

Fuimos a recepción a devolver los patines y salimos a donde está la moto, nos pusimos el casco partimos, anduvimos unos 10 minutos hasta que nos estacionamos frente a un almacén donde arriendan películas y justo al lado venden pizzas.

**Bien vamos a pedir primero las pizzas y después vamos a ver qué película arrendamos**- dijo

**Claro**-le conteste. Nos dirigimos a pedir las pizzas, no había dicho que en 10 minutos estarían listas así que mientras esperamos nos dirigimos a ver la película 

**Qué película te gustaría ver-**me pregunto mientras veía las películas

No se…que tal si elige usted gray-sama-le dije, no soy muy buena eligiendo películas y tampoco sé que le gusta a el así que es mejor que el elija

Qué te parece una de acción-me pregunto

Seguro-le conteste sonriente

Nos dirigimos a la caja para pagar la película luego de so fuimos a buscar las pizzas, ya teníamos la película y las pizzas ahora solo faltaba llegar a la casa para empezar a verla.

Ya en la casa gray-sama fue a guardar la moto mientras que yo entraba a la casa a preparar las cosas para ver la película, cuando entro gray-sama ya tenía todo listo

Valla eres rápida para hacer las cosas-me dijo sorprendido al ver que ya tenía todo preparado, yo le sonreí

Gray-sama fue a poner la película y luego se sentó a lado mío. Estuvimos viendo la película y comiendo la pizza, mientras avanzaba la película nos pusimos a jugar o hacer bromas sobre ella, fue un muy buen momento que pase con él, ya cuando termino era muy tarde y yo ya estaba cansada y tenía sueño

Juvia está cansada-le dije mientras me frotaba el ojo

Es obvio que estés cansada estuvimos todo el día patinando-me dijo sonriendo-vamos a costarnos mañana ordenamos

Pero mika-san se va enojar si encuentra esto tirado-le dije

No te preocupes no creo que lleguen y mañana solo nos levantamos temprano a ordenar-me dijo llevándome a mi cuarto

Buenas noche juvia, que descanses-me dijo dándome un beso

Buenas noches gray-sama lo pase muy bien gracias-le dije dándome la vuelta para entrar pero él me agarro de la mano y me hizo dar la vuelta

Yo también lo pase muy bien-dijo dándome un beso lleno de amor, fue un beso tierno pero lleno de pasión nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire

Ahora entra antes que no te deje marcharte-me dijo dándome otro beso, yo le sonreí y me metí a mi cuarto

Una vez a dentro me tire a la cama muy feliz, gray-sama es muy tierno dice cosas tan linda ha soy tan feliz. Me levante me puse el pijama, me volví a costar y me quede dormida con una gran sonrisa.

Espero que le guste lamento si me demore en actualizar, pero creo que voy a comenzar a actualizar una vez por semana o bien cuando tenga inspiración


	5. Chapter 5

Me desperté por los rayos del sol que se asomaban por mi ventana, desperté muy contenta por al recordar todo lo que paso ayer con gray-sama. Me levante, fui al baño a darme una ducha y me vestí. Hoy día no hace tanto frio así que me puse una falda que me quedaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una polera manga larga celeste y las votas y me deje el pelo suelto y me puse un sombrero.

Una vez lista salí para poder ir a desayunar y poder ver a gray-sama

Hey-escuche que alguien me grita, como había salido tan rápido no me había dado cuenta que había alguien -Que no saludas-me dijo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa muy sexi que hace que me derrita

Claro que si…buenos días gray-sama-le digo un poco avergonzada por no haberlo visto

Jajajaja, no te preocupes no estoy enojado porque pasaste de largo-me dijo ya estando al frente mío y poniendo una mano en mi mejilla

Buenos días muñeca-dijo y me dio un beso, fue un beso muy tierno pero no duro mucho

Vas a desayunar-me pregunta

Si-le contesto

Necesito hablar con tigo sobre algo importante antes de bajar a desayunar-me dijo muy serio lo cual hizo que me asustara

Ven vamos a mi cuarto-me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome a el

Una vez en el cuarto cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta dirigiendo la mirada a mí su cara estaba muy seria y con el seño fundido

Que pasa gray-sama, pasa algo malo-le pregunto un poco inquieta

Pues…veras…he estado pensando…-se queda parado como si tratara de encontrar las palabras justas para hablar

_O no si quiere terminar, si ya no quiere estar con migo, que hago no llevamos ni dos días juntos, no puede ser eso el me dijo que me amaba desde chica pero si se dio cuenta que no era verdad, que era un capricho que voy a ser._

Que no podemos decírselos a nadie-dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Que-pregunte no creí haber escuchado bien

Que será bueno mantener nuestra relación en secreto-me volvió a repetir y yo me relaje al escuchar eso

Qué bueno que era eso-dije en voz baja para que no me escuchara lo cual no logre

Que pensaste que era-me pregunto muy serio

A pues…nada no importa. A juvia le parece muy bien-le dije con una sonrisa

Dímelo juvia o me enojo con tigo-dijo y yo baje la mirada

Pues…juvia creyó que la iba a dejar, que te habías aburrido de mi-le dije con la cabeza gacha

Juvia-dijo tomándome de la barbilla para levantarme la cabeza y le mire- como puedes llegar a creer eso, a caso no crees en que te amo

Es… que juvia le parece un sueño que gray-sama ame a juvia y que ahora estemos saliendo…juvia todavía no lo cree-dije

Entonces voy a tener que hacer que lo creas-me dijo y luego me beso, pero no fue un beso tierno si no uno salvaje y posesivo. Me mordió el labio lo cual hozo que abriera un poco la boca lo cual aprovecho para meter su lengua al principio no hice nada ya que me quede muy sorprendida pero luego le empecé a corresponder y en unos pocos segundos se volvió una pelea dentro de nuestra boca que ninguno quería perder hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente que nos hizo separarnos. Ambos estábamos jadeando y sonrojados

Nos quedamos mirando un rato hasta que gray-sama me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la cama

Qu…que hace gray-sama-le pregunte muy nerviosa al ver donde me llevaba

Toda vía no termino de demostrarte cuanto te amos- dijo mientras me dejaba caer a la cama

Pe…pe-no podía pronunciar nada me encontraba muy abochornada

Tranquila no digas nada, no voy a ser algo que tu no quieras hacer, solo disfruta-dijo acercándose a mi-y si no te gusta puedo parar

Me volvió a dar un beso igual de salvaje como el anterior yo estaba empezando a responder pero él para y baja a mi cuello y comienza a darle beso y luego me da un pequeño mordisco que hace que jadee y mueva la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mayor espacio, mientras sigue dándome besos y mordisqueando mi cuello una de sus manos va bajando por mi cuerpo a la cintura y me la aprieta para pegarme más a él y yo sigo jadeando

Gr…gray-sama-digo muy excitada

Tranquila disfruta-dijo dejando mi cuello para darme otro beso-eres hermosa no sabes cuánto te deseo y no sabes cuanta rabia me daba que otros te miraran con deseo y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

De nuevo volvió a bajar pero ya no a mi cuello si no a mis pechos con sus manos comenzó a masajearlos lo cual provoco que soltara algunos gritos y jadeos llenos de placer

Te gusta-pregunto con la vos muy sexi y llena de placer

Si…si no pares-le respondía jadeando

No te preocupes estoy recién comenzando-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que me excito más de lo que estaba

Perdón si me demore en actualizar la verdad no se me venía nada a la cabeza y a demás por ser tan corto el capitulo

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
